Digimon World Dawn: Pulsa
by Master Bleach
Summary: Pulsa, the one always left behind by Koh, the one always scolded by Komachi and  yet still stronger than Cheetah, Topei and Kenpa. Not the strongest or the weakest, he was just an average member trying to help save the world.


**Summary**:_ Pulsa, the one always left by Koh, the one always scolded by Komachi and yet still stronger than Cheetah, Topei and Kenpa. Not the strongest or the weakest, he was just an average member trying to help save the world. Read as Pulsa, and his partners Tapirmon, Numemon and Digitamammon all fight to show they are far from useless._

**AN: A companion piece to the Digimon World Dawn: Truth Fic. **

Blond hair in a bowl cut style, blue eyes and freckles were the prominent features of his face. Those eyes scanned the arena for the Bronze Tamer testing team. Orange coat and blue jeans, but showing the slight trembling and increased breathing of the boy as something much more serious. Brown shoes flat on the area battle ground, where a few days earlier he beaten by Sayo of Night Claw, her Lilamon paralyzing them while her MachGaogamon and Lunamon ruthlessly attacked them.

His Digimon looked forward, not fairing much better than their human partner, Numemon looked down at the ground timidly, daring not to make eye contact with the Bronze Tamer testing team. Digitamamon stood boldly, yet inside his shell, was a very nervous Digimon, trying his best not to let his present state of mental stability be revealed by shaky and quivering thick green legs.

Tapirmon, the cross between a genie and an elephant or ant-eater, it was hard to tell exactly what animal or animals his data based on, Pulsa thought the tusks on his face were a dead give away but he begged to differ. Tapirmon was playing with his holy ring, bored with all this waiting around and talking about what a bronze tamer's responsibilities are and the all the other boring stuff.

The arena , illuminated brightly by the large stadium lights, the light fang cheerleaders, an Agumon, Angemon and Angewomon cheering for Pulsa and his partners from the benches above the battle arena.

The test administrator, Ai, looked and sized up his newest candidates for Bronze Rank. His partner Magnamon, stoically stared at them, his golden armor shining from the light. Shadramon had a nearly unreadable expression, to Pulsa it looked like Flamedramon's evil insect counterpart brother. Instead of a blue body with flame armor, it was all black with the same flame armor. It's ears were all droopy and round instead of stiff and pointed, like Flamedramon's.

When it looked at them, a chill went down Pulsa's spine, Tapirmon waved back oblivious to tension in the room. Digitamamon tried very hard not to just close his shell and stay in there till the nightmarish battle was over. Ai seemed being the only one who was actually looking forward to this match and showing any sort of friendly warmth.

The announcer finally stopped Shadramon's nightmarish gaze from making Pulsa's team wet themselves in fear and crying for chief Glare and Ophanimon to come and save them by uttering one his stock phrases, "The Bronze tamer Challenge begins now!"

DING! The sound of the bell marked the start of the battle, Shadramon and magnamon wasted no time and attacked.

"**Ragging Fire**!" Shadramon yelled with a gruff voice that scared Pulsa's team silly, weakling Numemon and Digitamamon to fire attacks slightly as well as hurt them.

"**Blizzard**!" Magnamon yelled out in a powerful voice, breaking Tapirmon from his spacing out just in time to get hit hard along with Numemon and Digitamamon.

"NO!" Pulsa yelled out as his Digimon were hit, Tapirmon and Digitamamon being weak against water and ice type moves not helping on bit, at least Numemon wasn't badly damaged.

"Looks like you guys are just cute and not very strong at all." Ai taunted sticking her tongue out at them, Magnamon and Shadramon both shooting them with intense glares.

Pulsa looked at his team, Numemon and Digitamamon were both terrified while Tapirmon was staring back at Magnamon, from the looks of it, it looked like he was having a staring contest with him. Pulsa looked down, maybe she was right. Maybe they weren't strong, that they couldn't win. He thought of his teammates, the Komachi and Koh always getting their missions done, no matter how tough or difficult they were.

Tapirmon, meanwhile yawned and made a silly face at Magnamon, which in turn received a disapproving glare from said Digimon. "This staring contest is boring! Lets fight! **Nightmare**!"

Tapirmon's smoke turned black as a wide blast of energy went charging at his foes, while Shadramon seemed mostly unaffected, Magnamon winced from being hit by the attack. Seeing this as a chance to actually beat these guys, Digitamamon and Numemon took their chance.

"**Enigma**!" Digitamamon yelled as a shadowy creature as shot out of his shell, it engulf both foes before exploding. Once again Shadramon didn't take much damage, but Magnamon has hit hard by the attack, trying to get back into a battle stance.

"**Acid Rain**!" Yelled in a pitchy high voice, sending a cloud over his foes to send a brief but heavy down pour of acidic rain on them. This time Shadramon screamed in pain as the assault did more damage to him than Magnamon, who growled as he endured the attack.

Ai huffed as she watched on, "Come on guys, pulls yourselves together and some them whose boss!"

"Right!" Shadramon answered pointing his busters at Tapirmon and Digitamamon, " **Flare Buster**!" Two blasts of red-hot orbs of fire came shooting out of his busters, headed right for the two.

"**01 Crusher**!" Digitama closed his shell for a moment, then opened it to release three arrows of dark energy, sailing through the fire balls and all hitting Shadramon.

"**Cyclone Claw**!" Magnamon roared as he charged at Tapirmon, " **Holy Bolt!**" Tapirmon shouted firing a blast of holy energy from his holy ring, trying to protect itself from the charging knight.

Magnamon's claw tore through the attack and slashed Tapirmon twice, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Tapirmon!" Pulsa and Digitamamon both cried out as he they saw him hit the arena floor, hard.

"**Random Poop**!" Numemon shouted, throwing poop at Magnamon. Magnamon dodged the attacks and regrouped with Shadramon, both Digimon giving him disgusted looks.

"That's disgusting!" Ai piped out indignantly as her Digimon did their best to keep away from the poop.

"Do it now guys!" Pulsa shouted, hoping this next round of attacks would end this battle.

"**Nightmare**!" Tapirmon sent out a large dark wave of energy at Magnamon and Shadramon.

"**Enigma**!" Digitamamon sent out a shadowy creature from his egg, its yellow eyes set on both digimon.

"**Acid Rain**!" Numemon screeched, sending out a dark cloud towards the two.

"Move back guys!" Ai ordered as she saw the attacks fuse to create a nightmarish looking shadow creature, black with yellow eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul. It's mouth being wide and looking like it had acidic drool pouring from the top of it.

Magnamon and Shadramon couldn't avoid the on coming attack, so they tried to counter it with their own attacks.

"**Magna**-" Magnamon swallowed first by the joint attacks, "**Flare**-", Shadramon following a moment later. Both Digimon screamed in pain as the joint attacks did damage to them.

"NO!" Ai yelled out in anguish as she saw her partners get hit hard with the attacks, when it finally stopped both digimon laid on the ground, out cold.

"The winner and newest Bronze Tamer is Pulsa! Congratulations!" The ref shouted at the top of his lungs, forcing everyone to wince at how loud he was.

"Good job, as a Bronze Tamer, a lot more will be expected from you." Ai told him as she treated her Digimon.

"We did it!" Pulsa shouted happily at their current victory, doing a happy dance/victory dance with Tapirmon, Numemon and Digitamamon.


End file.
